Kashmir Kathleen Volturi: Daughter of Wisdom
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: Alec wanted a kid. Athena watched him pitingly. The result: Kashmir Kathleen Volturi, half-vampire demi-god. Athena, despite her nature of killing potentially dangerous creatures allows Kashmir to live. What will happen when Zeus finds out? Or more importantly, when the demigods discover that Kashmir's father is the mortal-drinking ruthless vampire Alec, of the Volturi?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Per****cy Jackson or Twilight. This is 9-? Years after Breaking Dawn and After the Last Olympian. The heroes of Olympus hasn't happened yet as I haven't read that yet. I don't generally change things in stories. I do my stories after or before whatever I'm basing the story of off, so it **_**could **_**happen. So this is new.**

_Athena's POV_

I stared at the boy with the crimson eyes and brown hair. It had been 9 years since the vampires have found out about half- vampires. He wanted a child badly. It's just he didn't want any random woman to have a kid with. He'd been raised with morals, and he couldn't just do stuff that will not be mentioned here with a woman he didn't like.

He wanted to have a connection with the woman, just not too much of a connection, as the woman would be dead later. I felt a twinge of sympathy towards him. It's not his fault he was raised with morals.

My head started to hurt the way it did when… no, I couldn't. I cursed in Greek under my breath. He was a vampire!

I couldn't let the other gods find out about this, they would kill the child. It would be a risk. It could not live. I wondered what it would be like. It would be immortal. That much I knew.

I knew it would be best to destroy it then, but no amount of wisdom could outweigh the ache in my heart when I though about it.

_~A while later_~

I carried the child down from Olympus in a basket, leaving her behind the ornate door at the end of the hallway. They'd find her eventually.

_Alec's POV _

I was tired of looking at women. There just weren't any suitable women here. Afton and Chelsea seemed happy. The human child they'd "adopted" (they'd actually just killed its parents) turns three today.

Felix's children were all over her. Brie was physically 10 and Elaina physically 14. Anthony was physically 6. Males were not that common. Anthony and Nahuel are the only known ones.

Demetri's daughters Spencer and Pepper, twins, were standing against the wall. They were physically 15. Their younger sister Hunter was singing `twinkle twinkle little star`

Aro had 5 daughters. Alex was matured already. Asphodel was physically 14. Jesika was physically 12. Sabrina, 8 and Ava, 5.

Aro had pressured Caius and Marcus into having children as well. Caius had 2 daughters. Carter and Cassandra. Carter looks 10 and Cassandra looks 6. Marcus had Piper and Erika. Piper looked 9 and Erika 7.

Kyle, the new guy, he had some power to make people believe everything he told them, had two children as well, Ash and Ashlyn. Ash was physically 6 and Ashlyn looked 4. She was only three months old.

Aro really wanted me to have a half- vamp as well, but after reading my mind he understood why I didn't. Yeah, I saw humans as food, I saw them as disposable, I saw myself as superior to them, but I'd never take advantage of my irresistible vampiric beauty and abnormal strength. Not like that, at least.

That's when Jane screamed "it just, what the hell, Alec's name…" she kept speaking gibberish until Aro grabs her arm, trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Alec," he says. "Go Outside," he looked gleeful. I reach the intricate door at the end of the hallway. A small baby in a basket is on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

She's beautiful, angelic, so it wasn't her that scared me. It was probably the letter with my name on it, written in a beautiful script. I opened the envelope and this is what it said:

_I thought you'd believe me, as you yourself is a mythological creature, I am Athena, goddess of wisdom. She is ours, treat her well. I entrust you to tell no one, as you do your own existence. I have complete faith in you. Her birthday is August 3__rd__. _

_ Athena _

If it wasn't for the scent, sort of a vampirish scent, but with a powerful, strong other scent, I wouldn't have believed it. I drop the letter in shock. Then I look at the small child. She's staring at me with a intense look in her eyes, the silver gray irises looking around in wonder.

She lifted her little hands towards me, and something in my unbeating heart ached. I couldn't resist, I picked her up. Her ivory skin was burning against my ice cold arms, but I didn't mind. I've lived with half- vampires for close to 8 years. You get used to it.

"Alec," I looked up. It was Felix. He looked as shocked as I was. Brie was following close behind.

"Tanner" he said, reminding me that I had a present for Tanner, the human child.

I handed the child to him. I needed my arms free, but I didn't want to look like a un- father- like figure.

I ran to my room, and grab the present. As soon as I walk into the room again, emerald green eyes meet mine. I might just miss those eyes when she was turned. Her scent reached mine. We'd taken to hunting individually rather than on feeding day since they got her. Don't want any accidents happening. It was intoxicating so I knew I needed to. I reached my hand to Aro, at the same time throwing my present towards her. Chelsea unwrapped the present for her.

Aro dismissed me and I ran to Rome; we can't snack on Volterra citizens. When I go back, Jane's playing with her. Aro must have told everyone._ ` Hey, Alec has a half- vampire demigod child, cake anyone?'_ I really hoped nobody asked any awkward questions.

"What will you name her? " Jane asked me. I had to admit I hadn't thought about it.

"Kashmir," I said.

Jane said "Kashmir Kathleen."

I gave her a questioning look.

"Her middle name," Jane said. "Do you mind?" I shook my head. Kashmir wiggled in her arm, until she was turned towards me, her little arms outstretched, trying to reach me. Jane handed her over. Kashmir's little arms finding their way to my neck. And the round face, grey- eyed girl warming my dead unbeating cold heart.

**A/N Athena's note, imagine in the font Vivaldi, that's how I imagined it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_6 months later_

I seriously love this child, Kashmir Kathleen Volturi. She's beautiful. Gray- eyed, round- faced, chestnut hair. Why I love her, well for one, I'm her father, and oh yeah, cause we found out her power yesterday. I'm finding it useful to annoy Felix with. My sister is obviously rubbing off on me. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, we've been together for centuries.

We found out her power when Felix told her he wouldn't play with her. It happened sort of like this.

KASHMIR: can I play with you.

_Felix: no _

*KASHMIR GLARES*

(Heidi walks by)

HEIDI:*in seductive tone*Hey, Felix

Felix: WHY DID YOU JUST SCREAM IN MY EAR!

HEIDI: wait, no I didn't

Jane: You guys know how Alec cuts off your senses, and Half-breeds tend to have the opposite power of their parent, maybe Kashmir has the power to intensify them, because Felix, Heidi did not scream in your ear, and Kashmir looks like me when I'm using my power on you.

_End of flashback_

Kashmir jumped into my arms, yawning. I thought for a little bit that she was one hundred percent immortal. She wouldn't die. She had no ounce of human or animal blood in her. So why did she still have human sleeping habits, I have no idea, and truthfully, I didn't care. Except for the fact it didn't make sense. Us vampires didnt sleep, so she shouldn't either.

That's when Jane tells me we have visitors. I sniff the air. Cullen scum. Great. This is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

I was on the staircase, but with my vampire hearing I could still hear Aro's fake warm hello to the Cullens.

" Carlisle, nice to see you again." Aro says.

His wife speaks up." We were wondering what happened, Alice's visions were getting very blurry, and the last 6 months they have disappeared completely. We were wondering what was going on." My guess was they were more hopeful that we had all gotten killed, than them being concerned about us.

"Father?" Alex says.

_Bella's POV_

A girl about my apparent age, with ink black spiky hair, almost an exact replica of Alice, only she had brown eyes instead of gold, and she had a more punk fashion sense than her.

"Father?" she asked. Oh, that explains it. Aro and his experiments.

"Yes Alex?"Aro says. "I'm really busy right now." The child grabs his hand.

He introduces us as the Cullens. Her eyes flood with recognition, then she sniffs the air. She walks straight to Renesmee

"You're Renesmee aren't you? I'm Alex; I'm half- vampire like you. I'm only a year younger than you, want to be friends? Ness nods. The girl leads her somewhere; Edward told me they were going to the girl's quarters.

Emmett says "who doesn't have half-humans here"?

"Afton and Alec, and I don't know if they count, but all the women." A tall girl of about 11 walks in. From the scent she was a half- breed.

Felix says "Brie," he sounds like a adoring father. So Brie was his kid. She has brown hair and electric blue eyes.

Aro says "I'm going to call the guard down from their rooms. Asphodel?" he said, turning to a teenager with black shoulder- length curls, almost- black eyes, and ivory skin. She was pretty, only she looked too much like a ghost surrounded by shadows. "You know what to do,"

Only a second later, the entire guard is down… except for Alec. There are a lot of half- vampires also. Jane is sent to retrieve her brother, who we hear screaming only seconds later. When he comes down his hands hold his sisters limp body, mist surrounding her. Felix says something like sibling rivalry is for humans and everyone laughs. Jane has regained her senses and is standing next to her brother like nothing happened.

We just stand there awkwardly, when Aro gives us the name of every half-vampire there. Maybe it's the tension between the families.

Alex and Nessie come back then, something about meeting her sisters. Asphodel apparently, is one. Jesika, Sabrina, and Ava are also her siblings.

They must have shown her some kind of what Renesmee calls "pretty pictures" because she giggles and says "you all have powers like me!"

There's a small knock on the door that I guess leads to where ever the rooms are here and Alec and Jane look scared. _Scared. _I don't think I've ever seen them scared.

Edward growls "you can't keep secrets from a mind reader Alec. Aro, I thought you said Alec had no half- vampire children." So the person on the other side of the door was Alec's child. Explains how he and Jane are staring at the door.

"You said half- human. She is not. She's not human whatsoever. You smell her, Edward, don't you? She doesn't smell half- vampire." Aro says.

"I still don't believe this Greek God thing you're thinking, aren't those myths?" Edward says.

Jane laughs. It's a sinister laugh, mixed it with her angelic voice. "We are myths, are we not?" she says.

The door opens. A little girl with chestnut hair the color of her father's, ivory skin and intelligent gray eyes steps out. She walks to where Alec and Jane are. Alec puts a hand on her shoulder. I noticed just how alike her father and aunt were to her. Or maybe it was the fact all three of them had sadistic smirks displayed.

"Father, why is everyone down here, I woke up, and everyone was gone." Her father shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Jane forced me to come down here." I saw how he was being only partially true.

We left then, while it was still dark.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alec's POV_

Felix tells me that there's someone here to see me. _Who would it be?_ It was a woman with blonde hair and grey eyes. _Gray eyes?_ It had to be Athena, Kashmir's mother. She told me she had to tell me something_. Am I in trouble? _I thought.

_Athena's pov_

I tell him how I'm positive Kashmir is immortal, and he doesn't agree, so by solving it, we called Kashmir into the room. If I'm right she'll bleed gold, if Alec's right it'll be red. He calls her into the room and then takes her senses. He looks terrified as he steps up to her. He leans down and bites her. Gold Ichor floods out. See, I'm always right. I am the goddess of wisdom. Kashmir's skin fixes itself instantly. I told Alec what to do then left.

_Kashmir POV_

My father called me into the room him and Jane shared. There's a pretty blond woman in there. Who is she? I slip into oblivion.

When I come to, my father's standing over me. He told me how I was a demi-god and not just half- vampires. He hands me a small coin. He gave me instructions on what to do with it. I had to tell the ladies in the cab that appeared that I was going to Camp Half- Blood.

I did everything I was supposed to do. Right now I had to get past the dragon. It growled. Even though I was half- vampire and I could easily kill it, I was terrified. A boy with black hair, about 19 or 20 came up to me. He was hesitant. Like I might be a monster trying to kill him.

He reached my side. He was human, but his scent was mixed with water.

"That's just Peleus, our guard dragon. Come on. I'll take you to camp."

_Percy POV_

I told her my name, and I asked for hers.

"Kashmir," she says. I asked where she's from. Volterra, Italy, is what she tells me. I walked with her. We reach the magical borders. I expect her to be able to walk through it. But she doesn't.

"Why can't I get through?" she says. Her gray eyes are the same shade as Annabeth's. it's probably why I let her through the borders. I walk to the big house. Chiron would be able to tell what she was. After he examines her, he tells me that she's not a demigod, but she seems harmless. He sends Joshua, son of Athena to show her around.

Just then a white circle appeared above the little girls head. It has a white owl inside of it. She's Joshua's sister. And Annabeth's.


	6. Chapter 6

Athena POV

It was a meeting I couldn't miss. Something about my own children. 'Please, don't let it be an engagement announcement for Annabeth and Percy.' She thought. Luckily it wasn't.

"Athena, you claimed that child. The strange, not-demigod young girl."

"Yes, because she is my daughter. I wasn't the first to claim a child who wasn't considered a demigod. Remember, _he _claimed Tyson." I didn't need to say his name for Father to know who I was talking about. They all knew I couldn't stand to say Pos— I mean his name, when I was mad at him.

Zeus sighed, knowing I was right, as me, goddess of wisdom always was.

"What is she?"

It was my turn to sigh. Honesty would help me better in the end than denying she was something special. Something no one's ever seen before.

"Half-god half-vampire."

Seriously, a vampire? They're worse than their cousins the empousi.. Athena, you're the goddess of wisdom. Surely, you had more sense than that. Why couldn't you have destroyed the child?"

"Destroying other people's children I can do just fine. Mine, well… I can't. They're my children. I'm their mother. I'm supposed to protect them**." **My father sighs. I know I seem out of character in his eyes. I'm supposed to kill anyone who has a risk at destroying us. I'm not supposed to take chances.

"She's immortal. She has ichor instead of blood." I added.

He changes the subject. "That vampire must have been pretty smart to catch your eye."

I laughed. "Not really. He believed she was immortal until he saw that she slept like a 'mortal.' I tried to tell him us gods sleep as well. But, the stupid stubborn vampire he is…"

"Why is she at Camp Half Blood?"

"Because, I didn't know how the other gods would take it, with the overflow of Hellhounds coming out of the Underworld, and the one that attacked Camp Jupiter just the other day. I figured we didn't need anymore chaos."

"Maybe she's the one who can save us."

**So I have only 13 pages left to read of The Lost Hero before I'm done with it. Yay. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Kashmir" I heard Annabeth, the senior Athena camper say. (She was also my older sister.)

"What?" I asked her.

"When you showed up, you looked eight. Now you look much older."

"Must just be a growth spurt." I lied.

"Yeah. That must be it." She said. She was still a little skeptical, but she let it go.

Percy, the boy who saved me from the dragon walked up to Annabeth. They hugged. Then they started talking. I wasn't really paying attention to them.

After a while, I realized they had forgotten me completely. I was angry. So angry, I didn't even realize I was using my power on them.

"Why is everyone shouting." Asked Percy. Instinctively I muttered "sorry." But luckily no one noticed.

"So are you." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes,

"Look who's talking. But seriously."

"Because they are Barnacle Heads. Just like you" teased Annabeth.

"I thought I was Seaweed Brain." Protested Percy. _Oh, god._ I thought, throwing up in my mouth.

* * *

><p>I sat in my bed in the Athena cabin, holding the mirror that Elise, daughter of Aphrodite, gave to me. I was staring at my reflection. I looked into my wide gray eyes, looked at my long, thick, straight chestnut hair. Looked at the way my fringed bangs looked. I really didn't need a change, did I? Elise told me I did.<p>

Right now it was dark, and I could see we had a full moon

Then I heard a commotion coming from somewhere outside. I ran out and followed it. It was a huge wolf with yellow eyes. Caius had told me enough stories that I knew what it was. A werewolf.

Percy, one of the kids surrounding it walked up to me. He said something to someone behind me.

"Get Kashmir out of here. It's not safe."

"No." I said.

"Fine. Just stay back."

He walked up to the werewolf.

"You can't beat me, mortal. You'll need a vampire."

"Vampires aren't real."  
>"Actually they are." Said Chiron. "Only they don't attack demigods, usually. And the empousae seem to have forgotten about their cousins, but yes, they're real.<p>

Percy turned back to the werewolf. "I will fight you."

"It's your death."

"I have the mark of Achilles. You can't kill me."

"That would make your skin iron. Vampires also have iron skin. They can kill them. So, I wouldn't think you'll win that fight." I said. Everybody stared, shocked, that the new girl, who was a child, knew something they don't. Suddenly, keeping the existence of vampires a secret was far less important than saving Percy, even though it shouldn't be. I was Volturi. I wasn't supposed to what to break the rules to save humans.

"Hey, ugly." I taunted. I really didn't know how it could talk in wolf form. I didn't think they could.

"Vampire spawn, you dare to challenge me. You look a little young. How about I tuck you in to your bed. Maybe call your mother vampire."

"That's father. Thank you very much." Then, before I could react, he reached out and clawed me. Blood trickled out. That was normal for a half vampire. We bled. Just not as easily as mortals. Except this blood was gold. Everyone gasped.

I growled and attacked. I jumped on his back. He wasn't expecting it. I was able to suck the life out of him.

"How did you do that?" Asked Joshua, when I killed him.

"Why is your blood…? Asked Annabeth. Before she could finish, Percy had interrupted.

"Why did the wolf say you were vampire spawn." He asked.

**A/N**

**As you can tell, werewolves are much different from the shape shifters. **


	8. Chapter 8

I stood there, unable to make a sound.

"Kashmir?"

I took a deep breath. I was trying, but failing to speak.

Finally, I could manage to say at least one word.

"_Vampire." _I said, barely a whisper.

"What." Percy's voice hissed. I spoke up, a little bit more confident, a little more louder. But at least I'd gained my speech.

"My father's a vampire. "

"Your father's a what?" Annabeth yelled. Percy wrapped his arms around me.

"Kashmir. Is this true. Your father being a vampire?"

"Very."

"Please tell me he doesn't hunt on humans. Things that hunt on humans we have to kill. They're monsters. " I looked down, ashamed and guilty. Ashamed that I couldn't say no, guilty that I had to say yes. I was stuck between telling my friends the truth and protecting my father and the rest of the Volturi.

I knew it made no sense, as there's no way these mortals could survive, but the gods could very well avenge them.

"I'd take that as a yes." Annabeth said.

"Yes, but it the way he was taught. Most vampires do hunt humans. That's just the way it is. But, the only vampires that are really a threat to the human race: are newborns." I said defensively.

Suddenly, Annabeth said, "Mom?" I turned around. The beautiful woman I remember from my father's room, the one he was talking to, stood behind me. It all made sense now.

"Kashmir. I've got to say, what a legend-worthy way to kill your opponent. I'm sure the three of you," I noticed her glare at Percy when she said this, "have a lot of questions."

"Yeah." Said Joshua.

"She has the blood of the gods because she is immortal. Her father is a vampire. There's only one way to kill them. She has his iron skin. She drinks blood just like them, which reminds me, Kashmir, there's a present for you on your pillow. I'm sure you'd prefer that to the camp food. "

"Thanks, Mom," I grumbled. She nodded.

"I cannot stay. I must be going." I nodded.

_Athena POV_

It was risky to send the wolf to Camp Half-Blood, but I needed some way to let the demi-gods know what she was. Now, on to my main problem. My children and Barnacle Beard's son might attack Alec. Maybe the entire Volturi. I couldn't let them do that. It would dwindle the camp population greatly, and it just increased.

Those half-bloods don't know what they're getting into.


	9. Chapter 9

Unbeknownst to Annabeth, Percy, Joshua, and Kashmir, a discussion had started outside. Why the four of them had not joined in the conversation, was simply because they had walked back to the Athena cabin because they were bored. And to get Kashmir's present.

Kashmir saw the plastic bottle with red stuff in it, and sniffed the air. Yeah, it was blood. Animal blood, but still blood.

* * *

><p>"Her father's a vampire. A blood- sucker. You know how big of a risk this is to the human race?" murmured Malcolm, son of Athena.<p>

"He shouldn't be allowed to live," muttered Cameron, son of Apollo.

"Yeah. Let's attack those vampires right now!" Clarisse and Eric, children of Ares said in unison.

"Those vampires kill humans. They should die." Said Riley, daughter of Nemesis.

"No, they shouldn't," argued Violet, daughter of Hecate.

They finally came to a decision. Kill the vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Just wanted to mention, I have actually no plot for this story, and anything I put down, ever, was a spur-of-the-moment thing.**

* * *

><p>Ariana, daughter of Hermes, went to warn Kashmir and the others. She hated that the campers were plotting the deaths of Kashmir's family. That's horrible. She went to warn Kashmir.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where do the vampires live?" asked Lyssa, daughter of Aphrodite. Her half sister Elise, started to speak. Bu was interrupted by Malcolm<p>

"Kashmir's accent is Italian. I think they live in Italy." he said. .

"Great," said Loni, daughter of Ares. "We know what country she's from. Let's go."

"But what City?"

"I think I can answer that. " said Elise. "She told me she from Volterra, Italy.

"That place has a huge missing person rate. I don't think we should go there." Said Lucy, daughter of Athena.

"Yeah. Look at the missing persons at the police office. A lot of them are people last seen boarding a plane for Volterra, Italy."

"Well duh. There are a coven of Vampires there." Zach, child of Apollo pointed out.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Back at the ranch, Kashmir could not believe what she was hearing.<p>

"You mean they are going to attack my father? But they can't. They'll die. Besides, he didn't do anything. Do pigs and cows attack humans because they eat them?"

Percy stared at her, amazed. She was only two, but her wisdom was infinite. Well, she was Athena's daughter.

"He isn't evil," she continued, "it's just instinct."

Percy and Joshua tried to comfort the distraught goddess. **(Yes, I said goddess) **

"We won't let anything happen to anybody, Kashmir." Said Percy

"Promise?" she said.

"Promise," he answered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Written through third person for I have no reason why.**

Kashmir, Percy, Annabeth, and Joshua got off the plane. When they did they were intercepted by Apollo himself.

"Hail, Lady Kashmir, goddess of vampires, peace, life, second chances, royalty, and respect." Percy, Annabeth, and Joshua knelt. Kashmir blushed, the gold blood prominent in her cheeks.

As they continued walking down the main road of Volterra, Kashmir grew more and more afraid. She didn't know why.

It was like she could feel that someone would die. Someone close to her…

Percy looked at her, concerned. Sure, she was a goddess, but she was his friend. He realized that he was pretty lucky. He had met more goddesses and gods than most heroes. A few of them he could even call his friend.

She met his eye. '_Percy Jackson, approximately 0 days left till extermination.' _

"What does extermination mean?" Kashmir asked. Joshua confusedly told her. Kashmir was worried. So Percy… dies?

Kashmir, too scared that Percy would die, didn't even consider going into the castle the vampire way. She went through another way. The demigods followed.

Percy looked around. It was kind of fancy. A man about 6'7" with red eyes came up to them.

"Kashmir? Aren't you supposed to be at some camp?" he wondered.

"Yes, but…"

Another man a bit smaller stepped out from behind him, "doesn't matter," he said. "Just wait until your father hears about this."

"Demetri, please?" Kashmir pleaded. The man shook his head.

"Felix?" she said, looking at the giant man.

"Don't worry. I won't tell him." He said, winking.

A young boy walked through the hallway. He appeared to be only 13, but vampires were ageless and could have been many- millennia years old.

"Kashmir?" said the boy.

"Daddy." She rejoiced and ran to him. They hugged. He looked down at her and smiled. Then, he noticed the other demigods.

"Is one of them my snack?" Percy, Annabeth, and Joshua stare at each other.

"No Daddy, these are my friends."

"Very well," he said. "Wait, why aren't you at camp?" Kashmir proceeded to tell him what happened at camp.

"Don't worry Kashmir. We will be fine. Besides, I do enjoy a nice snack."

"Daddy!" Scolds Kashmir.

"C'mon, Kashmir, you're no fun anymore." Felix, Demetri, and her father say in unison. Lady Kashmir rolled her eyes.

"Fine. We won't eat the worthless humans, but can I at least use my power on them?" asked her father.

"Yeah. Sure, Dad. Go right ahead."

"Thank you." He said sadistically. She smiled back almost the same way. The demigods behind her realized she was different around her family.

When they had gotten back to New York, they had major jet lag. _Two_ plane rides? The trio collapsed on the couches at the airport. Bad idea. A monster overtook them before they could escape.

The creature grabbed Percy with his teeth. By now everyone was up. Annabeth, in a moment of desperation, threw her knife. The creature dissolved into dust.

The three ran to Percy's body. Annabeth shook him. She lifted up his shirt. There was bite marks that had cut through his skin. Approximately on the small of his back.

Annabeth broke into tears.

"Kashmir, Apollo announced you as goddess of life and second chances. Fix this."

Joshua said to her. "Annabeth, even the Gods can't fix what the Fates want.

"Yes. His time was up." Said someone next to them.

Annabeth looked up. It was Atropos , the severer of the life thread. She knelt at Kashmir's feet before going about her business.

Kashmir looked away. She couldn't handle the broken look on Annabeth's face. She couldn't handle the fact Annabeth might hate her forever, or that the camp had just lost its leader, the boy who no one, except Ares, could really hate. The life that glowed as bright as Apollo's car.

**(Hate me? Yeah. I hate killing off main characters of these books too. Once again, it was a random idea that wouldn't go away.)**


End file.
